The Patron Saints of Valentine's Day
by degrassichick
Summary: While normally a hopeless romantic, Kurt isn't very fond of Valentine's Day when he has nobody to spend it with.  But with help from two cupids by the names of Finn and Rachel, maybe it will be okay after all.  Maybe.


**Hey everyone!**

**I can't believe **_**Glee's **_**season finale is on Tuesday – I seriously don't know how I'm going to survive this entire summer without it (sad but true)!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this (even though Valentine's Day was months ago)!**

* * *

><p><strong>xox<strong>

**degrassichick**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Patron Saints of Valentine's Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was a hopeless romantic.<p>

He always had been and he knew that he always would be. He cried every time he watched _Casablanca_ and _The Way We Were_ and _The Notebook_ and even _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days._ He melted over anything with romantic connotations behind it and he could make up a romantic storyline in every show he watched and every book he read (even when watching a football game with Sam or Finn, he still imagined what the lives were like for the football players when they went home – he even shipped some of them with cheerleaders on the sidelines – it distracted him from actually having to pay attention to the game).

But today was Valentine's Day. It was Valentine's Day and he was alone and he was _not_ his normal "hopeless romantic" self.

He was in New York, in his closet-sized dorm room at NYU, and he was trying to block out every "AWW, BABY!" and "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE (even though they so obviously _should_ have)!" that he heard through his paper-thin walls. He was alone on Valentine's Day and he didn't want everybody surrounding him to be rubbing his nose in it.

Kurt sighed over the research paper he was supposed to be writing on Tchaikovsky. He hadn't even made a dent in it and it was due the following Monday. He glanced over at the framed photo strip that was sitting on his desk before picking it up and gently running the pad of his thumb across the four black and white images staring back at him and resisted the urge to cry even though that was all he really felt like doing at the moment.

They had taken the pictures the weekend before Kurt had left for New York six months ago. He hadn't wanted to do them – he'd always found photo booths to be a tad tacky – but Sam had insisted, and before Kurt could form a protest, Sam was hauling him inside of the photo booth at Lima's AMC and promising Kurt that the "memories would be worth it."

The first shot was just awkward – as the first shot often was on photo strips. Sam was grinning cheekily with a big goofy smile and Kurt's gaze was slightly downcast because he'd been stupidly looking at the screen instead of the camera.

In the second shot, Kurt was actually _looking_ at the camera. He was doing some overdramatic imitation of the Blue Steel from _Zoolander_. Sam was looking at Kurt with a soft smile on his lips.

In the third shot, they were looking at each other. Kurt had his mouth wide open and Sam was sticking his tongue out.

Needless to say, they were kissing by the fourth shot.

Looking at the pictures now, Kurt had never realized how right Sam had been when he'd said that the memories would be worth it. Because right now, all he wanted was to book it on the first flight back to Ohio so that he could just see his face and feel his arms wrapped around him and taste his kiss.

Maybe New York wasn't worth it – maybe he should have just stayed in Lima. Gone to Rhodes State College and worked in Community Theater. At least then he'd get to be with Sam. Even if New York was great, it wasn't home. Home wasn't a physical place of residence. Home was in Kurt's heart…_Sam Evans_ was home.

The sound of his phone ringing startled Kurt to the point where the picture frame fell out of his hand and clattered onto his small desk.

He looked over at his iPhone's screen and saw that it was Finn calling him. He turned on his FaceTime button and watched as his stepbrother's face flickered onto his screen.

Finn grinned back at him. "Look where I am!" he declared loudly – wherever he was, it was noisy.

Kurt leaned his face closer into the screen and frowned. "I can't really see much of anything. Your face is taking up the entire screen."

"If that's your way of telling me that I have a big head, that's just not cool, man," Finn replied defensively before he was suddenly out of the shot and Kurt was staring at fuzzy city lights and a building that looked very familiar to the one that was across from his dorm.

"Is that…?" Kurt asked, his voice drifting off as the Finn's face came back into view. "Are you _here_?"

"No," a female voice chirped into the speaker. And all of a sudden, Rachel Berry was sharing the screen with Finn. "_We're_ here! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Kurt's phone clattered to his desk at once as he threw his shoes into his John Varvatos slip-ons, grabbed his peacoat from where it was hanging on the hook on his door and raced out into the hallway, not even bothering to lock up behind himself – not even sure if his door was shut.

He didn't bother with the elevator, the line for it was too much and it went far too slow as it was. He opted for the stairs, practically skipping down the flights as he brushed past couples and heads of brown and black and red and blonde. Everybody was a blur.

He hurried through the lobby, out the doors, and onto the bustling New York sidewalk. Before he could even see them, he felt Rachel's arms wrapping tightly around him and squeezing. "HI!" she all but screamed in his ear.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Kurt exclaimed as Finn pulled him into a hug. He couldn't believe he was crying, but he was. He was actually crying. Homesickness was the worst kind of sickness in his eyes – you could feel it aching everywhere inside of you.

Rachel was at Carnegie Mellon and Finn was at the University of Pittsburgh – even though it wasn't as far of a distance as Lima, it was still plenty far. He got to see them once a month…if he was lucky.

"We wanted to surprise you," Finn declared, his arm wrapped tightly around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Did it work?" Rachel gushed, grinning between Finn and Kurt. "It totally worked, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, dabbing away at his eyes. "Yeah, it definitely worked." He smiled at them before wrapping his arms around them once more. "Seeing you two was definitely what I needed tonight."

Finn and Rachel shared a secret smile before Finn nodded back at his younger step-brother. "Yeah, we kind of figured."

Kurt wasn't sure what he meant by that, but before he could ask, Rachel was latching onto his hand and pulling him down the street. "Come on! We got tickets to _Billy Elliot_."

Finn clapped an arm over Kurt's shoulder. "If my seeing this musical for you isn't love, then I think you have a very skewed perception of what love is."

* * *

><p>"But, I just don't get why Michael didn't go with him?" Finn questioned for the twelfth time since they'd left the theater. They were just getting back to the front doors of Kurt's residence hall, and he was sad to see the night go.<p>

"Are you really still analyzing this?" Kurt asked skeptically, sending a confused look in Finn's direction. "Really, Finn?"

"Billy wasn't gay, that's why they didn't get together," Rachel explained (for the twelfth time). "Weren't you paying attention?"

Finn looked down at the sidewalk and shrugged sheepishly. "I might have fallen asleep a few times there during the middle."

Kurt sighed overdramatically. How anybody could _ever_ fall asleep during a Broadway production was simply beyond him.

He looked up at his dorm and frowned, already feeling his stomach knotting up and a lump forming in his throat. For the past few hours, he'd felt like things were back to semi-normal.

Sam wasn't there with him, but he at least had Finn and Rachel – he had a little piece of home with him. And now the night was winding down and it was all going to be over.

"Do you guys want to head up to my room and catch up for a bit?" he asked hopefully, looking over at them with wistful eyes. "I haven't seen you since Christmas, and I can make us some hot chocolate?" he gestured to a kiosk down the sidewalk. "Or we could go _get_ some hot chocolate?"

All he really wanted to say was: _"Please don't leave me here alone. Please don't go."_

Finn and Rachel shared another look with each other – they'd shared quite a bit of those tonight: one when Kurt had talked about their visit being much needed, one when he'd made a joke about how much Sam would love the comic book section at The Strand bookstore, one when he'd told them that he'd have to take Sam to see the _Avatar_ musical that was currently in the early processes of pre-production, one each time he'd told them (multiple times) how much he missed Lima, and the one just now.

Finn looked back at Kurt and shrugged. "I think we're just going to head back to the hotel, man."

Rachel nodded in agreement and yawned – Kurt could tell it was a fake one.

He frowned, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach. And just like that, he knew he couldn't stay in New York. He missed home. He missed Rachel and Finn (who weren't even in Lima, but at this point that was irrelevant for Kurt). He missed the crappy Lima mall and he missed glee club and the familiarity of it all and the way he knew each nook and cranny of the town like the back of his hand. He missed Sam, and he missed Sam, and He. Missed. Sam. Talking to him on the phone and on Skype every night wasn't enough. Texting wasn't enough. He needed him here and the reality of it all made him want to curl up into the fetal position and just lie there. He hated the angst of this entire situation. He hated feeling needy and clingy and desperate and sad and heartbroken all of the time. He just…he needed to go home.

"But, we're all going to hang out tomorrow before we head back to Pittsburgh, okay?" Rachel chirped, the tone of her voice obviously an attempt to calm Kurt down.

Kurt nodded slowly, distractedly. "Yeah, okay." He just wanted to cry. He hated this. All of it. Who in the hell had thought that it was a good idea to go to college this far away from literally EVERYTHING he knew and loved? Oh, right. That had been him.

He could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes and he looked away quickly.

Finn pulled him into a hug and Rachel patted him on the back.

"We'll be here in the morning, okay? Just call us whenever you're up and we'll go grab some breakfast or something."

"I'm up _right now_," Kurt argued. "We could go grab breakfast at the twenty-four hour diner around the corner."

Rachel laughed despite herself and shook her head. "It's 11:53, Kurt. Valentine's Day is almost over and you haven't even opened up your gift yet."

Kurt looked over at her curiously. "What gift? Wasn't _Billy Elliot_ the gift?"

Rachel smiled back at him and nudged his shoulder with her hand. "No, silly. That was a treat for Finn, obviously." Finn bumped her with his hip. "We had your gift sent up to your room back when we got here."

Kurt was beyond confused at this point. "What? You guys didn't have to get me anything for Valentine's Day."

Finn shrugged as he draped his arm around Rachel's shoulder and held his hand out to hail a nearing taxi cab. "Like I said, we figured you needed something special for Valentine's Day."

The taxi sided up along the curb and Finn and Rachel climbed in.

"See you in the morning!" Rachel cheered out the window before the cab pulled away and Kurt was left isolated on the still surprisingly crowded sidewalk, more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt opted for the elevator on the way up.<p>

He leaned back against the wall and tried to piece together what Rachel and Finn could have _possibly_ gotten him for Valentine's Day. But on top of that curiosity was his overwhelming need to call Sam and wish him a Happy Valentine's Day before it was all over. He'd meant to do it earlier in the evening, but then he'd realized that he must have forgotten his phone in his dorm room after Finn and Rachel had called him.

He made his way down his familiar hallway, most of the doors shut at this point. He could hear romantic music playing through the walls and it made him sigh.

A couple was making out on a couch in the student lounge at the end of the hall, and Amy, the girl who lived across the hall from him, smiled at him from where she was watching an _America's Next Top Model_ rerun on TV. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

Kurt attempted a smile back at her as he neared the door to his single room. He patted the pockets of his coat and all at once the pitted feeling was back in his stomach. He didn't have his keys. He'd forgotten his cell phone _and_ his keys? This was not his night. This was not his night at all.

"Oh my God," he groaned, the tears welling up in his eyes once again. He was frustrated and he was lonely and _he just fucking hated Valentine's Day_.

He placed his hand on the knob and decided to just twist it for the hell of it and see what happened.

To his surprise, it twisted and opened.

He let out a small sigh of relief and looked up into his dark room…which didn't look like his room all of a sudden.

There were soft twinkle lights strung around the walls and "Everything" by Michael Buble was playing softly through his iHome speakers. That was his and Sam's song.

He could feel his heart swelling up just then, and his hopes rising before he tried to force them back down. It couldn't be what he was thinking it was. It just couldn't.

But what other possible explanation for all of this could there be?

Sitting on his desk was a very small box with a bow on top. With shaking hands, he picked it up and lifted off the top. All that was in the box was a piece of paper, and written on that piece of paper, in the familiar, messy handwriting that he knew and loved so well, was the phrase: _"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Hummel."_

Kurt clasped a hand over his mouth and the tears were coming once again. His emotions were literally all over the place this evening.

"You know, you probably shouldn't leave your dorm room with the door unlocked and half open," a voice spoke up from behind him. His voice. "I could have been anyone."

He spun around and all but crumpled back against his desk. Standing before him was Sam Evans with a teddy bear wearing an "I HEART NY" tee-shirt in one hand and a single red rose in the other.

"?" all of Kurt's words came out in a rush before he flung himself into his boyfriend's arms and Sam's arms wrapped around him instantly, the two of them fitting together like a two-person puzzle.

Sam's lips were against Kurt's hair and Kurt's face was pressed into Sam's neck as Sam murmured out a "Happy Valentine's Day" in his ear.

"You're here," Kurt breathed out, staring up at Sam like he was surely imagining the whole thing. Sam couldn't possibly be here. None of this could possibly be happening right now.

Any second, he was going to wake up at his desk, still trying to focus on his research paper and still trying to drown out all of the sounds of the happy couples surrounding him.

But if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up from it.

And he could tell it wasn't a dream, because he could never dream up Sam buying him an "I Heart NY" teddy bear. That was something that was so simply Sam Evans that he could never come up with it on his own.

"I saved up my money for gas and drove to Pennsylvania this morning. Called Finn up and told him what I was doing to see if they'd want to take part in my big plan at all – which of course, Rachel did. And then they bought the tickets for _Billy Elliot_ and we drove into New York and…" he gestured around to Kurt's dimly lit and decorated room. "Here we are."

"And then you did this?" Kurt asked.

Sam beamed proudly and nodded back at him. "It's a good thing you left in such a rush like you did, otherwise you would have found me sitting outside your door with a bunch of twinkle lights sitting in my lap."

"I can't believe you did this," Kurt whispered, the tears now freely flowing down his cheeks. All this time separated from him couldn't be good for Kurt in the least bit. He was getting far too emotional.

"Believe it," Sam whispered back at him, smiling.

No more words were spoken before Kurt's lips were pressed onto Sam's and Sam was awkwardly dancing him around his tiny bedroom before the two of them toppled onto Kurt's tiny twin size bed.

Right now, Kurt didn't want to think about tomorrow morning. He didn't want to think about how crushed and heartbroken he was going to be when all of this was over and Sam had to go back to Lima. Right now, he didn't want to think about anything other than Sam Evans's lips on his and his skin pressed against his skin.

Right now, for this brief amount of time – however long it lasted – Kurt Hummel was home.

And right now, that was all he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, so sappy! But I hope you liked it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xox<strong>

**degrassichick**


End file.
